We're Home/Transcript
(Episode starts with Sonic and Tails in the destroyed Sonic Mania, watching the animals attacking.) Sonic: So...you want to watch some poster? Tails: I can't fucking believe you! We finally get a dream job as creators...uh...uh...fine, we didn't really do much with it, but we were comfortable, and you throw it all away just to burn a hit video game to the ground?! Now what the hell are we going to do?! And so help me god, if you say you want to watch some poster again... Sonic: Relax, look, we've done this before. The game is about us. And you've yourself it was exactly the same. So we just take over and it's like none of this ever happened. Tails: But what about this mess? And the bloodthirsty army of critters? (The animals are continuing attacking the game, including a couple of robots.) Robot #1: Ow, my robot bones. Robot #2: I don't want death. Sonic: Aw! There go sleep good tonight! As for this place, we'll fix it up. But we're going to need some help. (In Sonic's old apartment, Dr. Eggman and Jim took over the place.) Jim: I can't believe our illegal cocaine and hooker sex dumpster got shut down just for being an illegal cocaine and hooker sex dumpster! I thought Sonic was watching out for us! Dr. Eggman: Yeah, but it's not the worst thing he's ever done! (Gets out two egg shell tacos) Have you ever tried his egg shell taco? (Takes a bite out of a egg shell taco) Argh! It's terrible! Jim: That's because you're eating an egg shell taco. It's supposed to be an egg... (Gets out an egg shell taco) ...shell taco. Dr. Eggman: Argh! Hey, you're a terrible person, a terrible friend and I hate you. (Sonic enters the apartment.) Sonic: Chewie, we're home. (Tails enters the apartment.) Tails: I'm not doing the Chewie noise. I've got to take a dump. Dr. Eggman: Uh, uh, I'm gonna stop youright there. We lost the bathroom. Jim: What the hell happened? Why are you guys back? Sonic: There's no time. You can just click here for a recap. (Summons a text box.) Text Box: THIS ISN'T A LINK. WE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING A RECAP. Tails: Wait, how do you lose a bathroom?... Dr. Eggman: Hey! If you guys are down here then who's the creator now? Sonic: Don't worry. We've left the universe in good hands. (Cut to heaven where Princess Potato is on Sonic's seat.) Princess Potato: Uh? Wha? Hey! This bus smells like my piss! (Back at the apartment...) Tails: Alright, time to get down to business. Now Sonic fucked up Sonic Mania, so we're going to use this opportunity to make the best video game ever. Sonic: Brainstorm session! No bad ideas! Go! Jim: Augmented reality! Sonic: Argh! No! You dumb useless fuck! Next! Dr. Eggman: Cupcakes with fruit inside! Sonic: Yes! We'll Fruit-Fruit Cuppies! Go! Tails: Oh, we should study all the annoying parts of video games and make them not annoying! Sonic: Yeah! Like ice levels! Dr. Eggman: And water levels! Jim: And bosses that are way too tough! Like in my game.